Marina Del Rey
Marina Del Rey is the main antagonist in the third and final 2D animated sequel/prequel Disney film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She was voiced by Sally Field who also portrayed Valdine Wingfield in the comedy film Say It isn't So. History She is a mermaid and the governess of King Triton's seven daughters, in charge of enforcing Triton's distant and formal parenting style. She feels she has been stuck as the governess for too long, and her primary motivation in the film is to take over Sebastian's job as the King's attaché by any means necessary. She temporarily succeeds after getting Sebastian, Flounder, and their entire secret music band sent to prison (music was forbidden from Atlantica at the time), but upon learning of the gang's escape with Ariel to find Triton's old music box (the only object that will get him to change his mind), Marina resolves to kill them all by sending her electric eels after them. While the eels battle the gang, Marina takes on Sebastian, who outsmarts her every move and ultimately gets her trapped inside a coral spike. Marina does not give up, however, and still tries to kill Sebastian by crushing him. Ariel pushes Marina away, and she is sent to prison for her crimes. Marina is extremely interested in clothing and fashion, and is the only merperson in the series who is seen wearing clothing over her fin to change its color and appearance. Personality She is a mean, selfish, and traitorous mermaid who seeks power and control. She is a funny and talkative woman. Marina is ever calculating, ever ambitious, and scheming as she seeks to get rid of Sebastian whom she despises the most. She is also indeed sly, ruthless, and manipulative. Gallery Marina.jpg Marina Del Rey.png Marina Del Ray sending her hench-eels to take out Sebasian and Ariel.png|Summoning her Electric Eeels to fetch Sebastian. Trivia *Marina's last name is the same as Lana Del Rey, the singer who sang "Once Upon a Dream" in the 2014 Disney movie Maleficent. *When she fights with Sebastian, it resembles the fights between Prudence and the Grand Duke to impress The King in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. *When compared to her predecessors, Marina is only a villain in the loosest sense of the word (all she wanted was a promotion, where as the villains before her wanted the whole kingdom under their thumb). Unlike Ursula and Morgana, Marina is a mermaid (just like the film's protagonist Ariel). *Her blue wig is similar to Lady Tremaine's hair. *Marina is the second main villain in the franchise to have Eels as henchmen (the first being Ursula). However, unlike Flotsam and Jetsam, her eels never talk and they are electric eels instead of moray eels. *It is shown that when ever Marina changes her clothes, her fins and tail also change color as well. This could be either an animation error, or it is possible that mermaids can change the colors of their fins and tails in some unknown way. **She could also be putting fabric over her tail, and we never see the real color. *Marina has some similarities to Yzma. Aside from having some physical similarities to Yzma, she also had a similar motive towards her villainy: Both were the result of wrongs committed against them by one of the main characters (Sebastian's berating and degrading of Marina, and Kuzco's callously firing Yzma despite loyal servitude to Kuzco's dynasty for several years). *Her name is the same name of a city in California. Category:Merfolk Category:Female Category:Power Hungry Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful